Warm Place
by SadicCake
Summary: Mikoto pasa la víspera de noche buena todos los años con los Homra pero jamás la navidad, una persona lo necesita a su lado más que ellos. Pareja: Mikoto x Munakata. Advertencia: Lemon R-18. Feliz Navidad:D!


_**NA:**__ Bueno, regalo de navidad para mi mejor amiga y mis lectores:D lamento no actualizar mi fic :c pero con este clima frío y en vísperas de noche buena me pareció mejor regalo porque la nieve siempre me hace pensar en Mikoto & Munakata x3 Disfrútenlo y pasen estos días en compañía de sus seres queridos ^^_

**Advertencias: Lemon R-18**

* * *

_I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true..._

Ese ambiente tan cálido y acogedor hacia que todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes compartieran risas y anécdotas encantadoras, era 24 de diciembre y no faltaba demasiado para que todos brindaran en señal de celebración por la noche buena y pronto comienzo de la navidad.

El bar Homra estaba repleto de los más cercanos "familiares y camaradas" como solían llamarse todos y si algo se caracterizaban era por unirse y tener las celebraciones más sobrecogedoras, no podrían envidiar a ninguna familia con banquetes y luces navideñas que ambientaran sus grandes casas, el calor y fuego que les había concedido su Rey Suoh Mikoto era suficientes para nunca pasar una noche con frío.

No eran más que las 11:45, a minutos de que comenzara la navidad e intercambiaran regalos, momento del cual Yata y Anna los más jóvenes deseaban con ansias. Sin importar el hecho de que Yata quisiera parecer más grande ante los demás, su buen hábito de no querer tomar ni además de desear abrir los regalos más grandes no lo ayudaban en mucho.

Justo ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de Totsuka escuchando el pasado convivio en sus palabras.

—¡Después de ver como Kamamoto había devorado toda su parte del pavo, me dio mucho más ánimo para hacerlo más delicioso!— Kamamoto simplemente rió junto con todos. —Además, es el que más me anima para mejorarme, no es que todos me hayan dicho lo delicioso que estaba más que él. —Levanto su ceja derecha haciendo un gesto de reproche.

—Sabes, aveces lo pienso hacer pero traerías un pavo aún más exagerado que el anterior, kamamoto lo hace naturalmente jaja— Yata paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello dándole un ligero golpe en el estomagó— Deseo ver cuales serán tus deseos para el próximo año.

—¡Yata-saaan, no tienes que burlarte!

—Jajajaja, no puedo evitarlo después de todos estos años.

Anna se aproximo al lado de Tatara mirándolo fijamente.

—Pudiste añadirle rojo, el rojo le sentaría bien…

—Lo pensé pero, el rey encararía una mala cara si mirara que a todo le añadimos ese color…—Susurro mirando a Mikoto

—Tsk. No puedes culparme, ¿Sopa roja para el desayuno? — Cuestiono el Rey sentado de espaldas al bar, mirando de reojo. —No me sorprendería que añadieran rojo al agua.

—Jajaja, dales un respiro, Anna lo convence siempre. —Río el barman que estaba sentado detrás de la barra, apoyando sus codos en esta— Tengo suerte de que el piso no lo haya pintado de ese color… pero si lo hacen mueren.

Anna y Totsuka tragaron saliva sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Entendido, pero no pueden negar que la cena estuvo deliciosa, no termino en explosión y eso es demasiado bueno.

—AH! Cuando será momento de abrir los regalos, realmente no puedo esperar más— Añadió Yata después, frotándose el gorro de su cabeza— Se me hará eterno todo estooo.

—Podríamos hablar de cómo casi llorabas por no recibir esa sudadera que te gustaba el año pasado— Comento Chitose conteniendo su risa.

—Eh? ¿Qu-quien lloro?

—¿Entonces si lloraste?

—¡Te equivocaaaas!

—Jajajajaja— Todos reían mientras Yata negaba con ambas manos de forma histérica.

—Momentos así, hacen que valga la pena toda la mierda que pasamos este año, y el anterior, y el anterior— Sonrío Izumo mirando a Mikoto—Seguramente este año será lo mismo, pero no cambiaría nada.

—Mh, aveces es mejor disfrutar el momento solamente— Mikoto levantaba su bebida para tomarla— y no pensar en lo que vendrá.

—Duro de creer para alguien que golpea a personas que sabe que al día de mañana causaran problemas.

—¿Y? ¿Me culpas por querer evitármelos?

—Tú y yo sabemos que cada año estas más preocupado. ¿Temes que pasen cosas desastrosas?

—Temo que lo desastroso provenga de mi.

Izumo respiro hondo, rascando ligeramente su cabello rubio.

—Por ti es que ahora ellos están reunidos, ten un poco más de autoestima y agradece el hecho de estar presente.

Mikoto levanto su mirada, sonriendo de lado.

—Esa actitud arrogante no se puede pegar.

—Quizás, pero hice el intento jaja.

Cuanto terminó de reír se escucho a un eufórico Yata señalando su reloj al aire

— 12:00! Es oficialmente navidaad! —Tomo su vaso de limonada pidiéndoles en silencio que sostuvieran lo más cercano a una bebida para brindar— ¡Feliz navidad a todos bastardos!

—¡Sin huesos, sin sangre, sin cenizaaas! —Gritaron al unisonó bebiendo de cervezas, tequilas y vinos que tuvieran en sus respectivos vasos.

Entre todos y como era común entre familias, comenzaron a abrazarse o pegarse en el hombro, Anna dulcemente aplaudía mirando a Totsuka que no pudo evitar levantarla y ponerla entre sus piernas.

—Comencemos a intercambiar los regalos que no aguanto— Yata corrió a dirección del árbol de navidad cerca de la entrada del Bar, llevándose con él el regalo más grande visiblemente. — Este debe ser el mío.

—Te equivocas Yata, es de Anna— Totsuka le respondió señalándola con su dedo indicé, sonrojándola.

—¿Ehh? ¡Si no me dan esa sudadera este año estarán muertos igual!

Suoh miraba en silencio como todos tenían esas enormes ganas de celebrar esa noche hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más, tomo un último sorbo de la bebida que tenía en su mano para levantarse.

—¿Iras a verlo? — Izumo no recibió respuesta ya que solo levanto su mano en gesto de despedida, haciendo levantarle la ceja al rubio. —Cuídate.

—Mi..mikoto? — Anna detuvo su intento de abrir el regalo para dirigirle la vista, el Rey continúo su camino hasta abandonar por completo el bar.

—¿Vamos, porque siempre se va cuando empezamos con esto, acaso no le gusta la navidad? — Yata hablo mientras se pegaba a la ventanilla del bar mirando cómo se perdía entre la nieve.

—La navidad es un caso aparte para él, solo podemos respetar lo que el comande. —Izumo paso un pañuelo por la barra para después dirigirse a los demás cruzando los brazos— Vamos lo veremos al medio día, por ahora tenemos que terminar de ver si Yata-chan recibirá su sudadera.

—¡ Oiii ¡

**~•~**

Las calles estaban totalmente vacías, en lo poco podía observar un carro y tenía nieve que cubría sus hombros. Ni siquiera se había detenido a calentarse el cuerpo porque necesitaba llegar a ese lugar.

Ese día en específico, tenía en cuenta que se reuniría con el Rey Azul Munakata Reisi, esto pasaba cada año y por única vez se permitía olvidar los anteriores encuentros que tenía con el palido para actuar como un adulto y discutir las situaciones que solo los Reyes debían estar atentos.

Nunca fue apegado al Rey Dorado ni tenía la mínima idea de cómo contactar a los otros 4, además no podía darse el lujo de ser ignorante a cualquier cosa que pasaba fuera del Bar Homra, después de todo era su Rey. Pese a lo mal que veía a los Blues o como él pensaba, apresuraba el paso para llegar a su destino.

Unas escaleras largas que daban dirección a altares ceremoniales, por los que comúnmente pasaban las personas en días de festivales japoneses, ahora estaban adornados con luces navideñas, pese al ligero asco por lo adorable y tan cursi que estaban los adornos continúo hasta llegar a la cima.

Al llegar, encontró a la persona más cercana que podría llegar a llamar "rival". El rey Azul sin embargo le daba la espalda, fijándola al kiosco más cercano que había allí igualmente adornado completamente con luces navideñas pero estas en específicas eran rojas.

Suoh sonrió de lado viendo la vestimenta del Azulado, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y botas no tan altas como usualmente usaba, su cuello era adornado por una bufanda azul pero poseía un suéter algo abultado de color blanco, imaginaba que tenía más frío que él ya que solamente usaba una chaqueta café y pantalones igualmente de mezclilla. Verlo sin su característico uniforme era uno de los factores por los cuales tal vez apresuraba su paso para llegar.

—¿No puedes salir sin algo azul? — Dijo Mikoto acercándose a él, prendiendo un cigarro.

Munakata volteó para desempañar un poco sus lentes.

—Vaya, ¿tuviste que esperar todo el trayecto para esa pregunta? —Saco sus manos de sus bolcillos respirando hondo— Feliz navidad Rey Rojo.

Suoh saco el cigarro de su boca soltando humo y pese a que Reisi no fumaba en ese momento, su aliento salía igual que el suyo por el frío en que se encontraban.

—No tienes que fingir que soportas el frío, pudiste esperarme dentro de ese kiosco.

—¿Has visto el color? Después quien es el que no puede salir sin su color. ¿Fue por eso que quisiste encontrarte aquí conmigo?

—Para nada, solo coincidencia.

—De cualquier modo, tengo que discutir algunas cosas contigo, seamos civilizados y entremos allí para hablar.

Mikoto vio en dirección al kiosco y después a Munakata para dar un paso atrás.

—Después de usted majestad.

El peliazul sonrió luego de encaminarse hacia adentro donde estaba una banca larga, muy larga para dos enamorados pero muy corta para ellos que querían mantener distancia mutua.

—Sinceramente, parece que está diseñado para enamorados.

—Fuiste tú el que me dijo que fuéramos civilizados, siéntate.

Munakata se sentó lo más lejos posible de Suoh empezando a sacar su Pda para mostrarle algunos documentos que tenía guardado en su memoria.

—Pese a la vigilancia y forma estricta en que me han encomendado que te tenga, debo decirte que es perjudicial el acuerdo que tenemos si tus "muchachos" continúan causando problemas en la ciudad, he sido muy flexible desde el principio pero necesito más ayuda aquí.

—Ellos solo defienden lo que creen, no es mi problema.

—El problema es que estas a cargo de ellos, Septer4 jamás actuaría de otra forma a la que yo actúo y les enseño.

—No quiero robots como vasallos.

—Tsk, realmente no entiendes.

—¿Qué necesito entender? ¿Qué esta reunión no es más que una excusa para evitarte la pena de cenar solo en noche buena, o compartir con alguien la navidad?

Las luces rojas alrededor de ellos hacían que la cara de Munakata se viera como si contuviera enojo en ella, por lo menos así lo veía Mikoto.

—Jamás he tenido la necesidad de eso, soy suficiente conmigo mismo para no querer compañía en algo así, cada uno de ellos ya me desearon sus buenos deseos y es suficiente. Además no te incumbe.

—Tal como afuera, finges que no tienes frío…—Miro las manos del peliazul y sonrió burlón al ver como temblaban. —Cuando estas helado.

Munakata de forma casi más temblorosa metió su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos sacando su cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno con la boca.

—¿Creí que odiabas el hecho de que fumara? — El pelirrojo sacaba el suyo de su boca para desecharlo en el suelo, pisándolo.

—No veo otra forma de pasar de tus comentarios ignorantes. —Tomaba un bueno soplo de esa nicotina para exhalarla con los ojos cerrados— Puede que también me dieras ganas de fumar.

Mikoto de cierta manera, no había querido orillar al Rey para que tuviera que tranquilizarse hasta fumar, simplemente no le gustaba esa arrogancia que poseía para no reconocer lo visible, lo que deseaba y la razón por la que estaba allí justo a su lado…su calor.

—¿Si beso a alguien, entonces también querrás besar?

Munakata abrió los ojos, mirándolo.

—Probablemente…

Suoh no necesito más para acercarse lo suficiente y retirarle el cigarrillo, solo así pudo besarlo propiamente recibiendo respuesta lenta. El contacto no duro lo suficiente para que se separaran observando sus ojos.

—Estas helado— Susurro el pelirrojo retirando la bufanda de su blanquecino cuello— Tú piel es más blanca aún…—Se acerco para soplar haciendo que subiera las manos a sus hombros.

—Nh…—Con solo sentir su aliento sus piernas temblaban, en verdad tenía frío pero ese rojo que accidentalmente lo empezó a rodear desde que llego se intensificaba. Lo quería.

Suoh paso su lengua caliente haciendo contraste contra la piel helada del albino, ciertamente no encontraba resistencia de su ahora amante por esa noche y se aseguraría de que valiera la pena.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasara? —Subió su calientes manos a la nuca de Munakata volteando su cabeza a la fuerza, solo para tener más acceso a su boca hablando entre el roce actual de sus lenguas— Te lo haré aquí, ahora…

Solo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Suoh y profundizaba el beso, solo esa noche se veían sin sus honoríficos, solo esa noche pretendían olvidarse de la rivalidad de sus clanes, solo esa noche podían fundirse y convertirse en uno.

Cada año pretendía no afectarse por la evidente soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado cada navidad. Siempre tenía el temor de quebrar su imagen de general recto y estricto e irónicamente lo hacía con su compañero Rey, el más violento.

—Ahh! —Suoh se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, agasajando uno de sus pezones. Su saliva se sentía como si hubieran hervido agua por 2 horas, ardía pero no podía alejarlo por nada.

—Se que, el frío hace que se levanten así…— Pronunció jalando el otro, mordisqueando ahora sus costillas para que soltara otro gemido— Pero solo pienso que es por mí que te pasa esto.

—N-no tan fuerte.. Shoh! —La ventaja de esa piel blanca, era que Suoh podía ver claramente los lugares que marcaba con dientes y succiones con la boca, ahora solo quería que ese color rojo pálido cubriera todo el cuerpo de Munakata.

En un arranque, levanto a _su rey_ de la banca para dejar su pecho a su cara y así morderlo más rudamente alrededor, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. El peliazul cruzo sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de la cabeza de Mikoto cuando recibió las nuevas atenciones superficiales que le daba a su entrepierna, su cuerpo no sabía si sentía frío o calor… solo sabía que ambos quemaban por igual.

—¿Lo dirás…?—Comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de _Blue_, bajándolos hasta ambos muslos. Subió más su cuerpo para dejar su abdomen y vientre en su boca, mordiendo más fuerte de lo que hacía arriba. Munakata era su presa y necesitaba marcarlo a como diera lugar para saber que no mostraría su cuerpo a nadie en lo que vendría del año. —Que quieres ser mío toda la noche.

—¿Q-que dices?! ¡AHH!— Grito cuando Suoh lo empujo al suelo y su espalda toco dolorosamente con aquel congelado piso, hizo su pecho hacia arriba tratando en vano de no tener más contacto con el frío.

—Erótico…—En un lado retorcido de su cabeza, amaba ver a Munakata temblando, solo le causaba querer explotar todas sus emociones, y lo haría. —Ciertamente, eres hermoso. —Se puso de rodillas frente a él terminando de sacar sus jeans y las molestas botas.

—Eres..l-lo peor— Munakata no evito golpear sus puños al suelo, gritándole la atención que necesitaba, quería más calor.

—Y tú… un niño caprichoso—Jalo las caderas de Reisi para acercar su entrepierna a su propia boca, comenzando a lamerlo desde los testículos hasta ese glande tan rosado, que estaba dispuesto a convertirlo en su color. Cerró sus brazos alrededor del palido vientre para empezar a chupar su pene de forma rápida.

—AAH..HA AAH! —El peliazul moría de vergüenza como hacía cada vez que se masturbaba pensando en la persona que en este momento le hacía una mamada. No dudaba en pensar siempre en el Rey Rojo y no dudaba extrañarlo minutos después de verlo con los Homra.

—Lo diré…amo tu piel—Contorneo con sus dientes el glande para chuparlo únicamente mientras apretaba con su mano derecha sus testículos esperando ser recompensado con ver la expresión de Munakata. —Es tan lasciva, como el dueño.

—S-uohh! ¡Noo! —Sin quererlo, se vino manchando toda la mano de pelirrojo y parte de su vientre, no podía entender como su control siempre se iba a la mierda con su mera presencia. — Haa..Ahh..diciendo.. cosas así— Su cuerpo ardía, pero comenzaba a sentir denuevo el frío de la noche, temblaba.

—¿Te hago venirte más rápido? —Suoh desabrocho su chaqueta café, hasta ahora daba en cuenta que no había retirado ninguna de sus prendas mas sin embargo el cuerpo contrario estaba totalmente desnudo y rojo de la piel, que egoísta era. —Y dime algo— Subió su camiseta blanca hacia la cabeza quitándola para dejarle vista grande de su cuerpo trabajado a Munakata haciendo visible la diferencia de su delicado cuerpo junto al duro de él. —¿Te has penetrado a ti mismo?...

—¡Basta! Todo eso que dices, no soy una mujer para que funcione como funciona con ellas—Mikoto lo tomo fuerte del brazo jalándolo a la banca denuevo, empezaba a frustrarse así que desabrocho su pantalón y mostro su entrepierna a los ojos morados del Reisi.

—Eso lo sé, eres más perfecto aún. —A propósito calentó más sus manos para hacerlo estremecer, abriendo sus piernas de par en par y ver su ano más visiblemente. —No te cogería aquí…porque no me despertarías nada—Hizo que Reisi diera un grito en cuanto metió dos dedos a la fuerza quemando despacio el interior para que paredes se abriera más rápido. —Pero como lo haces, estoy dispuesto a hacértelo hasta que no aguantes y seas sincero.

—AAAHH! ¿P-porque...te aprovechas de cuanto me importas…?—Suoh se inmuto al escuchar la voz tan… ¿dolida?, no sabría bien si así lo fue pero solo siguió preparándolo para poder entrar.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y no era capaz de sacar ahora los 3 dedos que se encontraban en el interior de Munakata quien solo gemía y gritaba cuando aumentaba el fuego en sus yemas, enserio era un manojo de nervios y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se aproximo para besar esos congelados labios por la falta de atención a ellos y extrajo sus dígitos.

—Recíbeme…este es mi lugar…Munakata—Con voz ronca y de un solo impulso, penetro ese cuerpo tembloroso llegando lo más profundo que pudo, causando que el Rey Azul volviera a venirse de una, con un grito lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer a alguien— Entre tus piernas. —Importándole poco lo ocurrido, comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente esperando satisfacer ese deseo que le provocaba la carne de ese hombre.

—AAHH AAAHH AH! M-me…acabo de venir! —Munakata empezó a tener esa aura azul tan característica de él cuando combatía y fue envuelto completamente, Suoh no sabía porque eso lo había excitado de sobre manera pero lo provoco tanto para ponerlo en 4 sobre la banca.

—Ja, lo sé…nisiquiera me he venido una vez y ya lo has hecho 2 veces—La víctima de sus deseos solo pudo aferrarse fuerte al borde de la banca gritando por lo caliente que sentía su interior, estaba lleno y solo Mikoto podía ocupar ese espació, realmente ese era su lugar.

—N-no lo pude..e-evitar HAA Ahh! —Mikoto comenzaba a empeorar con el poco control que lograba tener, levanto al pálido sujetándole ambas manos de atrás hasta enderezarlo sin dejar de arremeter en él. — HAA AAHHH!

—Dilo, Munakata— No podía, no podía con esa voz profunda que le hablaba justo en la oreja para después meter su lengua en ella y morderle la piel que podía. —Dime que ahora tienes calor… porque te hago mío…—Justo al momento de abrazarlo de la cintura y alcanzar su erecto pene para masturbarlo, supo que recibiría una respuesta sincera.

—Lo soy!, ¡Soy tuyo...completamente! ¡Suoh! —Escuchar eso, no podía pedir mejor regalo de navidad. —AHHH ¡A-arde...! ¡Arde dentro! —Subió su otra mano a la nuca para apretar fuerte ese cabello azul y voltear su cara, solo el ver esos ojos entrecerrados, esa cara totalmente enrojecida sumándose a las recientes palabras no pudo aguantar más para besarlo lo más apasionado que podía.

—Lo eres, dame todo…—Comenzó a penetrarlo como poseso, jamás había sentido que le quemaba su propio fuego, no fue hasta dentro de un rato que noto que al igual que Munakata, su aura había relucido en todo su cuerpo, simplemente hacía que ambos colores se combinaran para explotar en uno único y placentero.

Lo hicieron más de 2 veces hasta que sintió que el hombre ahora con piel azulada por ese aura temblara violentamente viniéndose por 5ta vez en esa noche.

Acabando dentro de él. Lo sostuvo de los hombros para sentarlo en sus piernas sin perder la intimidad, el clima estaba a menos de 10° C pero Mikoto tenía ese campo protector para ambos, talvez necesitarían el frío para apaciguar sus corazones pero no le importaba, estaba completo.

—Feliz navidad, Munakata.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza para ver la de su amante, desempañando de nueva cuenta sus lentes.

—Pensé que era el único que lo decía cuando nos encontramos…

—Buscaba el momento.

—¿Después de haberlo hecho conmigo? Que Bárbaro.

—Es el mejor para mí, cierra la boca. —Puso su frente en el hombro por detrás de Reisi, abrazándolo más fuerte de la cintura.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, el Rey Azul volteo para besar la frente del Rey rojo suspirando suavemente un _te amo__._

_-_  
_All I want for Christmas__  
__Is you..._

* * *

_Y buenoo? D: ¿Qué les pareció? xD jaja sinceramente si leen esto gracias simplemente por el hecho de tomarse el tiempo:) saben que se les aprecia y daré mi mejor esfuerzo con mi fic, este es un One-shot pero pondré más historias MunaMiko en el otro x3. Igualmente feliz navidad a todos y espero les den lo que pidieron (L) c:_


End file.
